Here we go again
by IndustryXofXcool
Summary: This story is set after the finale.So if you haven't seen it,this may contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go again

Author's note: this is my take on what happened after season 4 finale!! I saw the season finale leaked, and I was disappointed so here is my version on what happened. If you have seen the last episode this contains some spoilers.

Chapter 1

That was the last time Jude saw him, standing on her lawn with the massive amount of Media watching her leave her home. It was hard to believe that was almost a year ago. Getting in her car she made her way home to her flat in London. Tommy had answered her phone calls and they had talked, well talked about everything except what happened her last night in Toronto. She had been working on her next album, while her remix of album that her and Tommy Kept Climbing the charts.

Upon arriving home, she looked around, knowing that She had made a mistake in ending it with Tommy, Her music was great, but it wasn't as good as it could've been with Tommy she grabbed her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts to only to stop on Tommy's name. Jude had been dying to talk to him all day, discuss this new song that she was working on.

"Come on Harrison, Just call him."

Without thinking twice she pressed the call button and held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she grabbed her song book and guitar and sat down as she listened to the ring.

"Hey tom, you're phone is ringing.. it says Harrison?"

He looked at the girl he'd been seeing; he didn't dare call her his girlfriend he knew his heart belonged to a girl who now lived in London, although he's sure that she considered him her boyfriend

"Tom's phone he's currently indisposed at the moment..."

Jude slammed the phone shut. Of course he was seeing someone else; she had publicly humiliated in front of lots of people and moved half way around the world. She expected him to stay single and wait for her? She knew he wouldn't. Without even thinking, she opened her phone and dialed another number, someone she knew she could talk to about anything.

"G-major this is Sadie how can I direct your call?"

She wondered why Sadie was answering the phone but at this point she didn't care. "Sadie you didn't tell me Tommy was dating someone."

"Jude…I" She glanced up to see Tommy standing at the desk, knowing who she was talking to. "I didn't think it was that important, you know?"

Jude sighed she knew Sadie was right. "What is her name?"

"Jude…" She looked at Tommy who was trying to grab the phone from her hands.

"He's standing right there isn't he?"

"Yes Jude. I'll have him call you when he's done with his artist, D would kill me if I let him talk to you on company time."

With that Jude hung up her phone and glanced around her flat this to her wasn't home, home was back at G major in Toronto with Tommy and Sadie. She started strumming on her guitar humming along as she went Every now and then jotting down words as she went until finally she was able to start singing along with the music.

_There's a harvest each Saturday night_

_At the bars filled with perfume and hitching a ride_

_A place you can stand for one night and get gone_

_It's clear this conversation ain't' doing a thing_

_Cause these boys only listen to me when I sing_

_And I don't feel like singing tonight_

_All the same songs_

_Here in these deep city lights_

_Girl could get lost tonight_

_I'm finding every reason to be gone_

_Nothing here to hold on to_

_Could i hold you?_

_The situation's always the same_

_You got your wolves in their clothes whispering Hollywood's name_

_Stealing gold from the silver they see_

_But it's not me_

_Here in these deep city lights_

_Girl could get lost tonight_

_I'm finding every reason to be gone_

_There's nothing here to hold on to_

_Could i hold you?_

_Calling out somebody save me i feel like i'm fading away_

_Am i gone?_

_Calling out somebody save me i feel like i'm fading_

_In these deep city lights_

_Girl could get lost tonight_

_I'm finding every reason to be gone_

_There's nothing here to hold on to_

_Could i hold on to you?_

Jude jumped when she heard her phone ring, Setting her guitar down Jude grabbed the phone and sighed when she saw the name. Letting it ring one more time so that she didn't' seem to desperate to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, how's London?"

Jude closed her eyes; he used his nickname for her. Something he came up with long ago. London, how was London that was the question. She wasn't sure how to answer that when she had a million and one 

things running through her head. Like who that girl was who answered the phone, why had she gone halfway around the country without him?

"It's alright."

He could hear the disappointment in her voice, but he wasn't going to push asking questions, this is what she wanted and this is what she got. She dumped him in front of hundreds of fans, without any sort of warning. He wanted to give her what she wanted, an adventure without anyone or anything holding her down.

"Jude what'd you call for? I'm sure you aren't running up the international bill to talk small talk?"

Jude sighed. "After the answer I got when I called earlier, its not important."

Tommy got some sort of clue of what she called for. He wondered if she'd open up and admit that she made a mistake.

"Jude. She's just…"

"someone your seeing to pass the time?"

"That's not fair; You're the one who left me. Remember that Jude?"

"I didn't expect you to just shack up with someone a week after I was gone."

Jude had no intention to call him just to fight, but that girl answering the phone wasn't something that she expected and it made her mad. She hadn't even been gone a full week and he already found someone to replace her.

"Jude, what did you really call for?"

"I called for my 2am..."

With that Jude hung up the phone, and turned it off, not wanting to continue to talking to him, knowing it wouldn't end well. Putting her guitar away she made her way to her bedroom, tired from the day's events. She left her phone on the table in the living room so that she didn't have to worry about her wanting to open it and call him again. Jude smiled as she glanced at the clock, it was 2 am her time.

To Be Coninuted….


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: The song in the last chapter was by Sara Bareilles and it is called City. Not my song. I just wanted to throw that out there.

Chapter 2

Looking at his phone, Tommy sighed, he'd been trying to get a hold of Jude for what seemed like hours, but every time he called it went straight to voice mail. He finally gave up he had to get back to the studio and work with Milo. IT seemed that Darius wanted to make sure that he was busy as to not have time to get in contact with Jude. Before going back to studio A he mad a quick stop at Sadie's office.

"Sades?"

Sadie looked up from her desk to see Tommy standing in her office with a concerned look on his face. "Tommy what's up?"

"I just got hung up on, what did you tell your sister?"

"Tommy, I didn't tell her anything I wanted you to tell her, but you obviously didn't"

Tommy sighed; Truth was he was only seeing the girl to keep himself from being lonely. It wasn't fair to Jude and he knew it but he didn't even know where they stood when he left, he had only assumed that they were through and he was ready to move on.

"Tommy, she didn't break up with you, she needed to go to London. Think about it since she started here at G-Major, she has loved you, and has had to choose between you and Jamie, and if you ask me there was never a choice. Even I knew you loved her, it's why you and I didn't work out."

She got up and walked towards Tommy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think it was stupid to propose to a girl who is eighteen years old. But Tommy, There was and never will be anyone else for her. I'm not sure I could tell her the same about you."

He nodded not really having much to say. "Now, get your but back into the studio and get to work. Darius will kill you if you don't get this album done."

Tommy nodded and walked out and made his way to the studio where Milo was all set up ready to record. Some how Tommy didn't seem in the mood to be a producer, but he had no choice in the matter. He spent what seemed like hours working on the song with Milo and It seemed that every take he seemed to slowly get worse. Or maybe it was Tommy's mood that made it seem as though he was slowly getting worse.

On the other side of the country Jude was happy to get right to work, throwing herself into her work made it easy to forget everything else. Today she was meeting her new producer and she hoped to record the song that she wrote the night before.

For what seemed like days Jude was in the studio with her new producer David, but they worked their butts off on this song, and Jude wanted it to be perfect. This was her first time working on a song without Tommy, and she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it without him.

"Good work Jude, "

She couldn't help but smile, and a part of her when she looked up expected to see Tommy sitting there, but he wasn't. "Thanks David." She wondered if he'd notice anything was up. Jude couldn't help it at this point, her heart wasn't in it. She wondered if she'd ever get over the feeling that she was feeling for him. Maybe one day she could feel that way about someone else? Jude hoped to god not, but you never know.

"Jude, we've gotten a lot done today, why don't you go home and rest?"

She had to admit that she was still jetlagged, she wasn't sure how long it would take her to get use to this time change, but she sure as hell couldn't get enough sleep. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she noticed that Sadie had called her, more than once. Jude could feel the fear come into her. Walking out of the booth she dialed the number, and it just rang, waiting till the voice mail picked up and she left a short message.

"Hey Sadie its me just returning your call. Call me back okay?"

Putting her phone back to its resting place in her pocket, she walked into the sound booth, David looked at her. "Jude I was serious" he said to her as she made her way into the sound booth. She could only shake her head.

"Dude, I'm going I just had to get my bag.."

After saying goodbye to her now producer she made her way home. Thankfully the label has provided her with a driver, she was far to tired to try to even drive. It wasn't too far to drive from the studio to her flat, but she sure as hell didn't want to drive. Just as Jude opened her door her cell phone went of and as she looked at the name she smiled.

"Sadie, how are you?"

"I'm alright, Kwest and I talked and he's moving back into the house."

Dropping her bag on the floor she smiled. Turning back around and locking her door, after what happened with Meghan she knew she couldn't be to careful.

"Sadie that is awesome. I'm happy for you guys."

She sighed for a while now Jude wanted to record one song for her new album, But she wasn't sure if she could.

"Sadie, you're still at work right?"

"Yeah, I'm about to leave now why?"

"Is D there?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure Jude, what's going on?"

Jude sighed, knowing she couldn't ask Sadie about it because She knew Sadie would tell the one person she didn't want to face yet.

"Sadie can I just talk to him please?"

"Whatever you say Jude."

The phone got silent for a second and then she heard it ring. Jude could feel the butterflies start to rise in her stomach. She no longer worked for the man, and yet here she was scared to death to ask him the one question she needed to.

"Whoever this is it better be important."

"Darius its Jude."

There was a moment of silence and it was the scariest time in her life. "Jude. How's London treating you?"

"Its great…Look I have a question for you about a song…"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Sorry guys the last chapter kind of sucked…I know, but I've got an idea, so bear with me!! Besides this should make a little more sense. I LOVE feedback thanks!_

Chapter 3

_Six Months Later_

"Jude this song is amazing; it needs to go out as your single."

She shook her head, grabbing her book with her lyrics, closing it "David, you really don't understand it's not my song, I just own the rights to it, seriously, and I can not record it." Jude looked at him, it wasn't her song, it was Tommy's and she couldn't record it, he put his heart into it, and now here it was she owned it.

"Jude, maybe I am missing something. Jude this song is amazing. Why on earth…" He stopped as she held her hand up and shook her head.

"David, I said no I'm not recording it."

Jude left the studio, she wasn't sure what made her angrier at the fact that it was good enough to be her next single or the fact that she owned the song but couldn't use it. She and Tommy had not spoken in over six months and she couldn't bring herself to call him over this.

"Suck it up Harrison" Jude mumbled to herself. She wanted to call Tommy so many times, saying she made a mistake and she wanted him to move to London, but then she remembers why she left in the first place. Looking down at her phone she sighed.

Sadie had kept her informed on what was what back home. Karma and Spied had won the lawsuit that was filed against them which came with a pretty penny. Sadie and Kewest got back together after much talk and they now both reside in Sadie and Jude's family home. G-major ended up going bankrupt, and NBR ended up talking over including signing the majority of the artists. Jude knew that Tommy worked there as one of the top producers. It was amazing that things could change so much.

"Miss Harrison, I believe that's your cell phone" Jude smiled at the driver, she was so lost in her own world she hadn't heard her own cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jude its Sadie, I was trying to catch you at a good time, is this or are you busy?"

Jude smiled, She missed talking to her sister it seemed that they hardly talked anymore and she missed her sister.

"Nope I am on my way home from the studio."

"Recording any new hits?"

"One, but I can't record it."

She hoped more than anything that Sadie wouldn't ask her about it she didn't want to explain because If there was one thing Jude knew, it was her sister.

"Well the reason I called is because you had mentioned taking break and coming home, and we all want to see you."

"Not all of you…" She sighed, going home would mean facing everyone..no not everyone **him**. Jude didn't think she could do it. After their last phone conversation, she knew all to well that they were through.

"He's to busy, besides his new girl will make sure he's no were near you…_please_ Jude I miss my sister."

"Look Sadie, I'll see what I can do okay? I'm not making any promises."

"Okay, look Jude I got to go, but let me know alright?"

With the click of the phone Sadie was gone. Leaning back in her seat she closed her eyes, the memory of the last time she spoke with him.

"_Jude, you're the one who dumped me on stage in front of everyone what the hell was I suppose to do, wait around and pine for you? "_

"_I don't know Tommy, I thought you of all people would understand" She could feel the tears fall from her eyes; she really messed up this time._

"_You can't get mad at me for moving on. Jude you got what you wanted, the rock star life. Go live it, enjoy it. Just please don't expect me to live my life waiting for you. I'm with Nicole now."_

"_i.." for once in her life Jude Harrison was not sure what she wanted to say, so many things came to mind. "Sorry..I love you" but it was to late for that, he had moved on and she wouldn't ever be able to._

"_Well, Quincy, I guess that's it."_

They hadn't spoken since that day. Everyone wanted to hear the infamous "Basement song" but she refused, it was on her 3rd album and that it was. It was her song to Tommy and she wasn't about to sing one of her most personal songs that she had ever written.

Jude glanced at her phone; it was late, another late night in the studio another early morning in the studio. This was the life she wanted…Wasn't it? Things were no longer making sense here in London. Maybe going home would be for the best. Maybe just maybe seeing Tommy with this new girl would give her closure and she could move on.

Yeah right.

She smiled and said goodnight to her driver and made her way to her house. Jude wanted to record "Frozen" but she couldn't not without His permission and asking would be one hell of a request, especially since they weren't even talking.

**The next day.**

"Jude she won't go for it, we are in the middle of writing an album."

"David, please I need the time off, it'll only be a couple of weeks. Besides I've worked my ass off on this album, in here early and leaving far too late."

"I'll suggests it, but I'm not making any promises."

The rest of the day they worked on some new songs, nothing special, Jude knew she needed inspiration, but it wasn't coming and she wasn't sure why. Well she knew exactly why, but she wasn't about to admit it. When they broke for lunch, David disappeared completely and Jude knew why. She picked up the guitar and started strumming

_Snow falls on the city_

_White on white_

_It's the color of hope_

_On an unforgiving night_

_You kissed me into ruins_

_Sin on sin_

_Now I've got to love your love letters_

_Written on your skin_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2am_

_If I admit that I can't get use to this_

_Will my heart break again?_

_As I fall _

_Into the waiting arms of 2am_

"Jude that's amazing."

Turning around she saw David standing behind her and she smiled accepting the compliment. "Thanks"

"Is that the…"

"Infamous basement song? Yes it is"

"For what its worth, its amazing."

She couldn't help but blush, he was just being nice and she knew it. "So where've you been?"

"Well Jude, I don't know what I'm going to do for three whole weeks"

"David what on earth are you talking about?"

"Well I got you your trip home, you have three weeks then you have to be back here to finish your album"

Jumping up she warped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much" She hadn't realized how excited she was to be going home. Little did she know that things weren't the way they were when she left.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note:The song for this chapter is by Katy Perry and its called thinking of you. _

Chapter 4

Jude looked at her suitcase. She had three weeks to get everything straightened out and come back with a hit song. Yeah right, running into Tommy was where the problem was going to start. She'd run into him, with his new girlfriend and that would be it, Jude knew she'd end up on a plane back to London never to return. This was going to be a mess why on earth did she agree to this. Sadie. The reason she was able to even function anymore. After finding out Tommy had a girlfriend, Jude knew she had lost him and that there was no turning back now. And now here she was going to see the man she let go, and it was going to be hard. Getting off the plane looking around for Sadie, instead she was greeted by another friendly face.

"Cant go anywhere without your guitar huh?"

"Well, if you must know, I have to write some music while I'm on this mini vacation."

"It's good to see you again, Jude."

"You too Kwest."

When Sadie had told her that she and Kwest were back together Jude was truly happy for her sister. She knew he was good for her and she was good for him. Jude only wished things were that easy with Tommy, everything in her life was never that easy.

"Sadie wanted me to bring you to the office she doesn't get off for a couple of hours."

"Is Tommy going to be there?"

Kwest sighed, he knew the answer, but didn't want to say. Tommy was there and so was his new girl. Kwest knew what Tommy was doing but couldn't let Jude in on it. Every time Tommy broke up with someone he really liked or cared for he jumped into a new relationship, and this time was no different. He only wished that Tommy hadn't, because then maybe his soon to be sister-in-law would've have gone through all she had gone through in the past few months.

"Jude he works there."

Without saying a word they loaded everything up and headed towards NBR. Jude prepared herself for this, it wasn't going to be easy but it needed to be done. She'd been telling herself that he didn't have another girl that it was just some sick joke.

"Jude, we are here."

Shaking her head she looked out the window. It was g-major only not totally redesigned, she had hand it to Jamie, he did it right.

"Kwest, I don't think I can go in there…"

He stopped and looked at her. "Jude, its fine, you probably wont even see him."

That was a lie and they both new it was a lie, but it was something that she needed to hear, weather it was true or not. She grabbed her guitar out of the car and saw the look Kwest gave her. "Hey, I have to have at least one song done by the time I leave here. Maybe more than that."

Of course the first person they see as they walk in is the one person she didn't want to see, to top it all off his girlfriend was there, and they were acting all Copley. Jude didn't know what to do, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Pretending she didn't see them she looked away, knowing all to well that she wanted to go back to London where she didn't have to see any of this. She felt something tap her on the shoulders, she turned around to see Jamie, and before she could say anything he pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home Rock star."

She smiled this was his way of being nice, knowing what she was going through. After all Jude had ripped his heart out and stomped on it when she chose Tommy over him.

"Just the welcome I wanted."

Pulling away he could see the tears in her eyes. He glanced over to see Tommy still standing there. Jamie didn't know what he planned to do, but he wasn't going to let him hurt his friend. Jamie wasn't stupid, true, Jude broke his heart first, but she didn't find someone less then a week later, then try to rub it in his face. That was just mean and that is what he was trying to do.

"Quincy, don't you have an artist to produce?"

Jude winced at the use of his last name, that's what she use to call him. But looking at Jamie, she wiped her eyes and turned around, smiling at Tommy, if this was the game he wanted to play then she'd play it. Knowing all to well that these next two weeks would be hell.

"Hello, Tommy"

"Jude.."

Jude watched at the look his new girlfriend gave him a look that said aren't you going to introduce me. He smiled and then turned to Jude. Knowing all to well what this would do to her, but didn't care.

"Jude this is Nicole, my girlfriend."

She extended her hand and Jude took it. "I'm Jude; it's nice to meet you."

Nicole only nodded, leaving Jude with the impression of what kind of girl, this Nicole was. Sighing she watched as they walked away. He just ripped her heart out and stomped on it. Just as she had done to him or at least that's what he said.

"Jamie do you have an empty studio or something where I can write a song? I said that I'd get at least one song done for my album and since my sister is still working I too would lie to get something done."

"Sure, you can even use it to record whatever you would like. Kwest will you show her to studio B?"

Kwest nodded and started walking waiting for her to follow. Truth was he knew what she was doing, she was hiding working out the feelings that she was starting to feel. She mumbled her thanks to Kwest as he walked out. Closing the door behind her, she smiled. No matter where they were studios normally look the same and everything runs the same. Grabbing her guitar she went into the soundproof booth, opened her book and looked at the lyrics and cords she had scribbled down. Slowly she started strumming singing the lyrics she had already started.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed._

Pausing Jude smiled as she scribbled down another verse and the chorus and then continued from where she had left off.

_You said move on_

_Where do I go?_

_I guess second best _

_Is all I will ever know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I'm thinking of you_

_What would you do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking in your eyes_

Jude hadn't even bothered to look towards the Sound board, so she was unaware of the listener that had come in to get away, but instead ended up listing to her sing. Jude had jotted down more and continued on with the song.

_Your like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise center_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's _

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What would you do if? _

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into_

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How could I let myself?_

_Let you go_

_Now the lessons learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_What would you do if_

_You were the one_

_Who was spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into you eyes_

_Oh but you wont walk thought_

_And bust through the door_

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

_Stay….._

"I'd say that's a hit. Wouldn't you jude?"

She looked up unaware of who had come in to listen to her.

"Sadie..what are you doing?"

Jude waited until Sadie had come into the booth. "Well Jamie told me that you saw Tommy and Nicole, and I figured I'd come see how my little sister was doing"

Jude shrugged. "I guess I was fooling myself, I thought maybe it was some joke, and when I got here, he'd be waiting with open arms, but."

She wiped a tear that had begun to form in her eyes. Jude wasn't supposed to be weak. This was day one of three weeks and she was sure she'd be spending lots of time here.

"Well Jamie is letting me take the rest of the day off, so what is it you my sister want to do?"

"Get the hell out of here."

Sadie smiled and hugged her little sister, she couldn't image what she was going through, but she sure as hell knew she'd be there for her no matter what.

"Then let's go…"

TO BE CONTINUTED….


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: The time frame is about a year and a half from when she left Toronto. I am going to try to make the chapters longer since I am starting school again I don't know how often I'll be able to update. So enjoy and reviews are nice._

_Songs by A fine Frenzy and its called "almost lover."_

Chapter 5

Jude found herself Back at NBR again the next day wanting to record the song that she had finished yesterday, and hoped that Jamie would let her. Long ago her and Jamie and found their way back to being best friends. Jude had a feeling it had something to do with Jamie dating Zeppelin now. Whatever the reason Jude was glad to her best friend back. They'd known each other for far to long to let something like this get in-between them.

"Jamie, my best friend"

Jamie chuckled a little bit. Knowing that Jude wanted something.

"What do you want Jude?"

"Can I use a studio to record my song?? Please?"

Jamie couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose, do you need a producer? Someone like Quincy?"

"No, not him, I'll be okay, I thank you very much."

Jamie didn't doubt that she could do it she had produced her own music before, it wasn't anything new. "Whatever you would like Lady Harrison."

Jude smiled; it was good to be home, and good to start writing again. Seeing Tommy with his new girlfriend was good for her music. She wondered if she really wanted to stay in London when this record was done. She hadn't signed a three year contract like she had with G-Major, this time she was only contracted for a one record contract and then she would probably want to come home.

Grabbing her guitar she followed Kwest to the studio she would be using for the day. Hoping that she'd be able to get the two songs recorded.

"Here it is"

"Thank you, Kwest."

He nodded looking at Jude for a second as if wanting to say something. "He's not really as happy as he seems" She turned to look as Kwest, just as he was walking away.

"What do you mean?"

"We all know what happened after to left, Tommy moved on so fast it made everyone's head spin, but no one knew that he had proposed and everyone thought that you two had some sort of fight."

Jude looked at her feet, this was something she didn't want to have to explain, Tommy had broken her heart time and time again, and no one asked questions the all knew that she was madly in love with him. It was so obvious. That was why there were so many questions about why they had ended it.

"I broke off the engagement, Kwest, I did not break up with him. He took it that way and it was a fight, a big one, and it was right after Jamie told me about Nicole and I called him to ask about it. He said that I dumped him and I.." Jude paused wiping the tears from her eyes. "I didn't dump him, I just needed to go to London to be my own person, and If I were engaged it wouldn't happen. I wanted him but"

She took a deep breath and looked at her future brother. "I guess he thought different. Its fine now, he's moved on and I'm well I'll be alright by myself."

"You know Sadie and I are here for you Jude."

She nodded. "Thank you, but Its easier to express myself through music."

He knew that, if you listened to her first three albums you could tell when Tommy stomped on her heart and when he made her happy. It was amazing she was still standing after all she went through. He wondered if she'd make it this time. Sadie came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Everything alright?"

"She puts on a good show, but you know her, Tommy has ripped her heart out and stomped on it yet again."

Jude shut the door to the studio, wanting to stop thinking about Tommy, but ever since she found out about 'her' it was hard to think about anything else. Her work suffered her life suffered she didn't know how to function without him. Jude sighed as she set down her guitar and smiled. This was the one place where she could be herself, and herself at this point and time was in morning. Looking in the studio she saw a piano and smiled grabbing her notebook where she kept all her songs. Sitting down at the piano she started playing a slow melody shortly after lyrics that she had previously written were sang.

_You fingertips against my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy for you  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

"You want to record the next take?" She hears along with clapping. Jumping off the bench to the piano she smiled and ran over to the voice giving him a great big hug.

"Mason! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Jude, but you song sort of said it all."

Jude smiled a bit "You like it?"

"Jude its amazing, but who is it about?"

"It's such a long story, want to go run the sound board so I can record the piano and vocals? I have to come back to London with a couple songs, and this is number one"

"On One condition after we record it, we go get coffee or something and explain this song."  
Jude smiled and looked at the piano ready to record "You got yourself a deal." She got through the piano part of it and as she started to sing the vocals she saw a person standing behind mason. Jude knew that Mason was unaware of someone behind him, but she decided to sing to him, hoping that maybe he'd realize what he had done to her. Mason saw Jude looked behind him and he did to, seeing Tommy.

"Tom, man this is a closed session, I'm sure Jude wouldn't want you here."

"And unlike you, I can do whatever I want I actually work here."

Mason was about to say something back when he noticed that the singing had stopped. He stopped the music track and looked in the booth only to see Jude on the floor crying. She had finally let reality set and in and here and now was when she had the breakdown. Before mason could react Tommy was in the booth and wrapped his arms around her. Mason knew that something was up, so he walked out of the studio all together knowing Jude would find him when she was ready to.

Jude pushed Tommy away, this was his fault and she was angry with him for making her feel like this, Time and time again she put her heart out there for him and time and time again he stomped on it like it was a bug. This time was different though, she had not broken up with him she had only told him she needed to live. And London was the place for that, not once did she say she didn't want to be with him, but he took it upon him self to move on. But she couldn't she was in London and she couldn't even bring herself to go on a date.

"You cant do that anymore. You gave that right up."

"Jude, you got your story twisted. You broke up with ME remember? In front of millions of people"

"But that's just it Tommy, I didn't break up with you, I broke off the engagement never once did I call it off and once again Jude Harrison is no good for Tommy Dutios I never was and I Never will be."

"Jude."

"No Tommy Save it."

Jude walked out of the studio to find Mason and get out of here; she didn't want this or need this. she came here to see her family and friends, and that's all.

To Be Continued


End file.
